Mirror Images
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Two Jellals are better than one, ain't that right? A Jellal x Erza x Mystogan fiction - explicit/mature content, swearing, very slight OOC. If you don't like, please don't read.


**This is a first for me but I always wanted to do it. Seriously, I think it's pretty obvious what this fiction will be about, so people who don't fancy that sort of thing, click the back button please. It may contain some yaoi - just a kiss, nothing more, so if you can't stand that either, please don't read. For those who will read it, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

Erza was extremely frustrated; she had spent the entire day with Natsu, Gray and - _God forbid_ - Gajeel on a mission, during which, the noisy trio did nothing else but fight all the time, despite how many times she, politely, asked them to stop. They didn't even stop when she kicked their asses. Not even the third time.

Pushing through the doors of the girls dormitory, Erza kicked off her boots and slipped out of her armor, staying in her blue skirt and a yellow tank top she always wore underneath. Finally, she was alone. Thankfully, most of the girls would be out for the night; Juvia would probably be chasing around and annoying Gray, Wendy said something about spending the night at Lucy's... So that left her floor empty and quiet. She wasn't sure about Levy though; the blue haired girl would probably, petulantly seek her favorite Gajeel and even more reluctantly flirt and make out with him.

"Blessed silence, at long last," she whispered to herself as she made her way to her personal room. _Take a cold shower, munch on some apples, then bed_. Yeah, sounded like a good plan. _Forget about today, forget about how angry she was with the noisy trio..._

_Forget how much she missed her boyfriend._

Erza scowled at the memory, her chest stirring in an unpleasant way while she took off her bra. It wasn't something new that she missed Jellal. She always missed Jellal, but things got a little worse after they got together-together officially. The blue haired man was always on the move, trying to hide from the Council, kicking some Dark Guild ass with Meldy, taking stupid risks and making her worry all the time...

_Damn you Jellal._

She missed his company, his soft, hypnotic voice that used to whisper sweet words in her ear until she fell asleep. She missed his warm body, his strong arms that held her as if she was the most precious and fragile piece of glass in the world. His nut-brown eyes, which rarely met hers without him blushing like there was no tomorrow.

_Damn, she missed the sex too. A. Lot_. Erza blushed and grinned at her own thoughts. Jellal had the magic touch, yeah he did. Wherever he touched her, the redhead went crazy, whether it was with his hands, tongue or lips. Even teeth worked in her case.

_Stop thinking about it_, she mentally chided, stepping into her room and switching the light on, _You won't be able to sleep at night silly g-_

"Erza."

The redhead jumped, her head snapping up, restless eyes looking for the source of the sound. She knew that voice very well, she could recognize it anywhere.

_Jellal._

Said man was standing beside her bed, staring at her intently, clad in Mystogan's clothes once again. Erza wasn't sure why the man was dressed up like the ex-Fairy Tail member, but she wasn't going to question it. Instead, she ran at her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him, showering him in kisses.

"Oh, Jellal," she breathed with a relieved grin, knocking the stupid cap off his head and yanking the mask which hid his mouth to reveal his face, "I missed you so much."

Jellal was blushing, looking a little flustered. "Erza, wait-", he tried to say but was cut off by a pair of impatient full lips the covered his own. She didn't want to hear it; not his excuses or apologies. She was perfectly happy that he was there. But then, things started to seem a little off; Jellal wasn't kissing back just as passionately as Erza remembered him to, instead, he was gently pushing her away. Let alone the smell; Jellal normally smelled like the earth and ocean, fresh and intense but right now, he smelled more like... _Lavender_. Those two make her frown and slowly pull away. Those two, along with the incredulous and shocked but nonetheless familiar voice coming from the entrance of her room.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Erza looked over her shoulder stiffly enough but she froze even more once she saw... _Jellal_, standing at her room's door, eyes wide and scowling, with the normal Crime Sorciere outfit. Without a word she glanced back at the other blue haired man she had been molesting, watching him blush in embarrassment and avert his gaze to the floor.

_She realized._

_That guy wasn't Jellal. Well, not Earthland-Jellal at least._

_It was Edo-Jellal._

_Oopsies._

"I am so, so sorry, Mystogan," she breathed, just as ashamed for her thoughtless and impulsive actions, "I thought... I though you were Jellal."

"I-It's alright," the blue haired man stuttered, scratching the back of his head nervously, "I can't blame you since we look identical."

"U-Uh... Er, I-"

"The question is, what are _you_ doing in Erza's bedroom," Jellal's irritated voice cut through the awkward silence, as the man came to stand right next to her. _Damn, now that they were so close, Erza simply craved to touch him, to ran her hands over his naked body but they had to take care of the misunderstanding with Mystogan._

"Look," the blunet explained calmly, "I'm here because I was actually looking for her."

"Why?", she questioned with a frown, suddenly intrigued and a little worried. Mystogan sighed and pushed his hand through his hair.

"I'm not supposed to be in Earthland, right?", he said with a small smile, "I was caught up in an Anima while I tried to close it from Edolas and..." He opened his arms wide, "Here I am. Therefore, I need your help to open a new one."

"Wouldn't that be a little dangerous?", Jellal asked carefully. Erza saw their eyes locking.

"It would," Mystogan confirmed, "But Erza will help me close it from both sides. And then it will be over."

"What if Erza gets caught up in this?"

"She won't."

"I somehow don't trust you," Jellal gritted in agitation. Mystogan smirked sarcastically.

"The kettle calling the pot black, Jellal."

The magician growled and took a threatening step forwards, however Erza stopped him by simply touching his shoulder. "That's not the right time for this," she scolded. Then, she focused her gaze on Mystogan and added, "If I can help you in any way, I'd be glad to."

The blue haired man smiled. "Thank you, Erza."

However, Jellal being the over-protective idiot that he was, he didn't find the idea very appealing. He turned to Ezra and stared at her with uncertain eyes. "I don't like this, babe."

She smiled and cupped his face gently. "I'll be fine, Jellal. No need to worry so much. Besides, Mystogan is a former member of Fairy Tail. I'd be a disgrace to our guild if I didn't help him out."

Jellal sighed, still not convinced at all but turned his sharp gaze on his double once again. "I want you to explain to me how this is going to work," he said sternly, "Maybe I could help too."

Mystogan took a deep breath and began explaining the whole story behind opening and closing the Anima. Erza listened to him for a while before her thoughts started straying away, her focus faltering. She was glancing once to Jellal once to... The other Jellal in her room, something new but welcome stirring inside her chest. There weren't many differences between them, other than the fact that Mystogan's hair was a little longer whereas Jellal's more spiky. They were both incredibly handsome, they both had that sexy tattoo on their faces... Erza briefly glanced down at their hands. _Nope, same there too._ However, she couldn't help but wonder how Mystogan's hands would feel upon her skin; would they be rough and hot, like Jellal's or softer, cooler? She had her fix of nights filled with wild sex - yeah the blunet was an unstoppable force of nature at times - so she's be thrilled to try something new.

Her eyes widened at her own thoughts. _Did she... Did she just think about having sex with... Mystogan?_

"Erza, are you alright?"

The red haired woman looked up again, her eyes locking with Jellal's worried brown ones. She peeked at Mystogan who was staring too and felt heat gather on her face.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she lied, "I was just thinking about something else."

Albeit not convinced, Jellal quirked one eyebrow and nodded. "Okay," he said and began the conversation with the other blue haired man again.

_Phew_, she mentally sighed, _That was close._

However, she still slid back to her previous thoughts. Mystogan had always been a mystery, not only to her but all members of Fairy Tail. He had this calm, quiet aura around him, his words scarce but always meaningful, his eyes doing all the talking. When she had first found out that Mystogan was actually... Jellal, the prince of Edolas, she really wanted to shoot herself in the head. She didn't even have the same reaction when she saw her Edolas self.

But seriously, right now, she wanted to have sex with the blue haired man. Just for the experience. Her core was getting flustered at the mere thought too, but to be honest, what would get her aroused beyond belief was if she had sex with Jellal and Mystogan at the same time. Slutty, it was extremely slutty and greedy of her to have such thoughts but she couldn't help it. _What if... What if those two... Kissed?_

She shuddered violently. And of course that didn't go unnoticed from her lover.

"Erza, are you cold?", asked the ignorant blunet.

_No idiot, I just want to fuck you both._

"No," she sighed. Jellal only frowned and touched her forehead.

"You are hot," he said, "As if you have a fever."

"It's nothing like this," she said, the coil in her pelvis tightening as two pairs of brown eyes studied her carefully. _Damn, she wanted to say it, she really did._

"Then what is it?"

"I'm...", she hesitated, swallowing around the lump in her throat, "I'm horny. And I want you. Both."

"Huh?", came the twin reply, two identical faces having the same expression on. It was hilarious so she chuckled.

"You," she pointed at Mystogan, "You," at Jellal, "And me. Bed. Now."

"H-Hold on a damn second," Jellal nearly shrieked, his face redder than a tomato, "You want to have a... _Threesome_?!"

Erza simply nodded with an innocent smile. Jellal snorted. "I don't like this babe," he said.

"Does anybody care what I have to say about all this?", Mystogan clipped sarcastically, his face just as red, "I mean, I don't wanna interfere with your relationship-"

"But I want you to interfere," Erza enunciated, giving him a heated look, "You're just Jellal after all, right? From a parallel world." Mystogan held her gaze for a long while, pondering on the situation and to Erza's utter surprise and satisfaction, his eyes slowly darkened.

"I can't say no when you look at me like this," rumbled the blunet and took a few steps closer to her, cupping her face and almost instantly connected their lips, picking up where they had left from. Erza allowed herself to be swept away by her lover's identical copy, enjoying thoroughly Mystogan's slow but intense way of kissing. _Just as I thought_, she mused fleetingly when their tongues joined in the sensual play, _Mystogan's hands are soft and cool._

"Hey!", Jellal complained, "Hey, knock it off!" But it wasn't long before the complaints died down, silence settling between the three of them. The only sound Erza was able to hear was the smacking sound of their kiss or the rustling of Mystogan's clothes as she tried to undress the man while they kissed.

Suddenly there was another pair of hands on her body, except from the ones kneading her breasts, and the second pair was fussing around her waist, unzipping her skirt until it pooled at her feet. Rough, familiar hands slid under her shirt and travelled up and down her sides, full lips molesting her neck and ear. Erza was getting hot, really hot. She could feel herself throbbing, her woman down low giving silent pleas for some attention.

_Not yet. Not yet._

Mystogan gingerly pulled out of the kiss and Erza had to lean against Jellal's body in order to capture her lost balance once again. _Damn, she was so dizzy and so freaking horny she just wanted to throw these two on the bed and-_

Erza's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt the moment she realized that Mystogan and Jellal were... Kissing over her shoulder. Her mouth fell open, her sex pulsing even harder than before. It started with a few chaste pecks but soon morphed in a full-blown battle of tongues, the lewd noises they made didn't help her situation at all. As a matter of fact, Erza slid her hand down her body and touched herself to relieve some of the pressure.

_Holy shit. That was the sexiest thing she had ever laid her eyes on._

The two blunets seemed really into it, Jellal's initial apprehension non-existing. Both of them were hard too, hard and grinding against her, Jellal on her backside, Mystogan on her thigh. _Damn, they were wearing way too many clothes. Both of them._

At the very moment, the two males broke the kiss, Mystogan giving Jellal's lower lip a playful nip that made the blunet snort a chuckle. Erza was staring at them with wide eyes, still touching herself, her heart thudding in her chest. Although she couldn't see Jellal's face, she knew that the blunet was smirking in her neck. On the other hand, Mystogan was looking down, where she was touching herself and gnawing on his lower lip.

"You're a lucky man, Earth-Jellal," he muttered, voice thick with lust. Jellal snickered.

"Tell me something I don't know, Edo-Jellal."

_What were they talking about?_

The two males then exchanged a meaningful glance and a nod and before she even realized what had happened, Erza found herself lying on her back on her bed, Jellal and Mystogan slowly undressing before her eyes. The two sneaky blunets were giving her a show. _Damn them. She could give them a show to remember too_. As a matter of fact, Erza grasped the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them over her ass, provocatively spreading her legs for her partners to see. Both males had stopped undressing and hungrily eyed the apex of her thighs, the heated looks made her want to explode to million pieces but also made her feel extremely wanted and sexy at the same time..

_Fuck, their faces were absolutely identical, like two mirror images. How hot was that?_

Surprisingly, Mystogan was the one to undress first and he didn't spent any time talking; he quickly crawled his way up Erza's body, capturing her lips into another steamy kiss. In the meantime, he ground his erection against her crotch and rocked his hips, sending a loud, muffled moan flying off her throat. _Shit, it was too much, too good_. Erza was drowning in pleasure and she nearly came untouched when the blue haired man violently ripped her tank to pieces, throwing, whatever was left of it, off to a random direction. His mouth instantly travelled down to her chest, sucking, licking and nipping, making her shift and tremble before he headed down south, until his lips reached the place she wanted them the most.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Yes!", she nearly screamed and grasped a fistful of blue hair. A small snicker resonated from her left and Erza craned her neck to see the love of her life staring at his twin between her legs, while jerking himself off. She wanted his attention too all of a sudden, she wanted to feel his lips on her body too.

"J-Jellal," she called breathlessly, waiting for those brown eyes to lock with hers, "Come to me."

The smile on the blue haired man's face was replaced by the hottest sex-pression Erza had ever seen him doing. It was true that Jellal was utterly sexy during the happy times, however, she had never seen him so horny. Jellal scooted closer and touched her breasts before connecting their lips into a heady kiss. _Ah, she could never get used to how amazing kisser Jellal was_. And his smell was flooding her nostrils, sending her to a fit.

"I love you," she whispered breathlessly once they pulled away, twitching as one finger slid inside of her. Jellal smiled lovingly, caressing her face.

"I love you too."

"Leave the love words for when you're alone, guys," Mystogan commented teasingly, his face still buried between Erza's thighs, "I'm right here, I remind you."

Erza chuckled, biting her lip to force a moan down her throat as Mystogan assaulted her insides with pleasure. "Hm? Are you jealous, perhaps?"

Jellal chortled in her ear, Mystogan rolled his eyes and kissed her inner thighs. "I have my own Erza back home, remember?"

"She doesn't even hold the candle in our Erza," Jellal retorted smugly.

"Hm, not sure about that..."

Erza rolled her eyes. _She was right there, damn it!_ "Shut up guys."

Mystogan smirked saucily and licked his way up her body and caught her lips into another round of loud, wet kissing. His fingers had increased their thrusting inside of her, driving her crazy as they stimulated and caressed every inch available. Compared to Jellal, Mystogan was... Different. He was more confident, as if he didn't really care and maybe that was true because he wasn't in love with her like Jellal was. His kisses were different too; they were more violent, more careless and sloppy. But it was just as good so she wasn't really complaining.

"Will you let me...", the blunet panted and cleared his throat, "Will you let me inside you?"

_Heh, now there was something they had in common. Asking for permission. _

_You gotta appreciate a man with tact._

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes kept sliding close, unable to stay open, "Please...hurry."

Erza heard two identical snickers, one coming from behind her back as Jellal situated himself right behind her. The blue haired man even dared to take a hold of her thighs and spread them open wide, while she helplessly tried to close them. "J-Jellal," she complained, "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Relax Erza," the man reassured her with a soft kiss on the temple, "It's not something we haven't seen before."

Mystogan settled between her legs and grasped his erection, leisurely stroking it, his dark brown eyes roaming freely on her bare, naked body. "Work of art," he muttered absently, aligning himself against her entrance, carefully pushing in, "Damn, let her legs go, Jellal, I want her to hug me. I want those pieces of art around my waist."

"What a greedy man," Jellal snapped sarcastically, yet did as he was told. Although he didn't shift from his current position against Erza's back, he let her legs go and focused on her chest.

Then, Mystogan slid completely inside of her, the sensation familiar yet different. _That's right_; him and Jellal were the same size but the way they felt was entirely different. She couldn't describe it with words, you never can with these things, just something inside her stirred in a whole other way.

Mystogan began thrusting his hips, grunting like a wounded animal, his lips pulled in a snarl. He was looking at her, his eyes two pools of naked desire, his breath short and shallow, fanning on her face. She moaned loudly and her hips twitched, Jellal behind her shifting and grunting in pleasure. _It was good for him too. _Although he had been nothing but reluctant at first, he now enjoyed the sight of her getting pounded in by another man.

_That somehow excited her. Made her feel dirty as hell but that only added to the excitement._

Erza reached up with her hands and wrapped them around her boyfriend's neck, tilting her hips to give more access to her temporary lover. Mystogan accepted her offer with a smile and a moan, bracing himself on Jellal's spread thighs underneath both their bodies. "Shit," he gritted passionately, "That feels so good, babe."

She was flying away, driving closer to nirvana. Especially when Jellal began fondling her clit at the same time with her breasts. The coil in her pelvis was tightening and tightening, her core burning up, tension building up and up and up...!

"I'm...!"

The sentence was left hanging, but it wasn't necessary to finish it. The loud groan that escaped her throat, while her body trembled and jerked all over was enough for her lovers to realize that she had reached her peak. Shit, she couldn't see straight or move her limbs. All she realized was that she was being pushed around until she landed in all fours and someone settled underneath her. It didn't take long for her to focus on the glorious erection in front of her face, veins thick and prominent, oh so very slightly pulsating with each least beat. There was heat on the apex of her thighs and something hard prodding at her entrance.

_She moaned, realizing what was going on._

Rough hands were sliding over her back, down to her ass, massaging and groping the flesh. Jellal always had this fetish with her ass; he claimed it was better than a pillow. As a matter of fact, the blunet sometimes used it to sleep on. Erza chuckled at her thoughts.

_What a weirdo._

That little chuckle though, soon turned into a sharp intake of breath as soon as that heat enveloped the most sensitive part of her body. Mystogan was so sweet with his sucks and nips, slow and thorough, not boring at all. On the contrary actually; the man was getting down on her, leaving a lot to the imagination, heightening the anticipation. And so did the prodding erection against her entrance. Jellal was teasing her; he was pushing enough to make her muscles relax and accept his length but then instantly retreated, leaving her high and ...wet. Even though she had just come, Erza was nowhere near finished yet.

"Erza," Jellal husked sexily, making her whole body shudder, "You want me?"

"Mm," she hummed, dropping her head on Mystogan's thigh, trying to control her breathing, "I want you inside me, Jellal."

There was a smug cackle from behind her but she was long gone in her lust to care. "Now how can I resist a request like that?", the blunet whispered before he slammed himself inside her with no mercy. Erza's whole body was pushed forwards, her mouth dropping open yet no sound came out, only a soft whoosh of her knocked out breath. She loved it when Jellal got like this, all wild and rough, ramming himself inside her with all his vigor.

Suddenly soft hands caressed her inner thighs, spreading them open then guiding her hips lower. More heat enveloped her center, Jellal's thrusts increased the pace and all these made the coil in her pelvis tighten. _No, no, no, no, she wouldn't come yet. Not yet. Not until they had come._

Sooner or later, Erza's focus was again on that bobbing erection in front of her face. It was rock-hard and glistening, pre-cum sliding down the shaft and making small, white pools upon blue public hair. Her mouth instantly watered and the redhead flickered her tongue out for a small taste. The deep, throaty groan that little action generated made her more bold; with the flat of her tongue, she laved at the sides and kissed around the base, smirking when Mystogan's hips twitched impatiently, indicating the need for something more than a teasing touch.

"Suck him off."

The hushed command made the smirk vanish from her face. _Damn, Jellal, how could he do that, seriously?_ Just the sound of his voice sometimes made her wanna... Submit.

At the delay of her response, the blue haired man leaned forwards, his thrusts slowing down but continuing with their back-breaking force, his mouth finding her ear. "_Suck him off, Erza_."

A small whine left her lips and she nodded, grasping the base of Mystogan's manhood. Pleasurable vibrations on the apex of her thighs, as well as the tightening of these soft hands around her thighs confirmed that she was doing something right. Erza teased the head with her tongue before popping it into her mouth and sucking gently.

"Shit...!", Mystogan hissed underneath her, his mouth momentarily ceasing the pleasurable assault on her genitals but soon caught up, making her dizzy again. She kept going though; she kept going until her nose bumped with dark blue curls. Erza grasped Mystogan's thighs and slightly brought them apart, giving herself more freedom to rise and sink on the man's lap all she wanted. She did it again and again, until the blunet growled like a beast, thrusting in her mouth, fucking her. She loved having her face fucked and it didn't hurt that she didn't have a gag reflex.

Fuck, the sensations were too many; the manhood inside her mouth, Jellal violating her body from behind and mercilessly teasing her breasts, Mystogan's mouth constant torture on her love nub... All these were driving her crazy to the point of thrusting back to meet Jellal then down into Mystogan's mouth. The blunets movements were getting jerky and uncontrolled too, barks and growls leaving Jellal's throat, shuddering breaths too.

"Shit, shit, shit," he murmured urgently, his thrusts at their maximum velocity, "I'm coming... Fuck, I'm coming... Fuck!"

Jellal erupted with a stream of unintelligible curses leaving his mouth, his seed coating Erza's insides for good. Erza loved that sensation, it made her horny, ready to reach her peak, yet it wasn't enough yet. Not until Mystogan busted in her mouth, his hot come sliding down her throat, gathering on her tongue, some of it leaking though her lips and rolling down to her chin.

_Then, she... Combusted._

It was something she couldn't quite well describe with words but it was for sure the best thing she had ever experienced. Her body was tingling with the aftermath of her coitus, Mystogan's lips still on the move, prolonging her mind-blowing orgasm. Jellal gingerly lifted her by the hips and craned her neck so that she could kiss him, sharing the other man's come between them. Mystogan sat up once again and she locked eyes with him as soon as Jellal let her go. The man was smiling at her.

"That's the best thing I've ever done sexually," he admitted

"Same goes for me," she agreed, smiling a little before yawning. _Fuck, she was exhausted._

"Although it pains me to admit it," Jellal sighed, wrapping his arms around her, "Same for me."

They laughed stupidly for a few moments, side effects of their orgasm high, but Erza soon yawned again, snuggling her boyfriend's neck sleepily. "'M tired," she mumbled, already slipping away. Jellal simply chuckled in her ear and brought both of them down to the bed as one, cuddling close to each other just like how they always did after sex. Only this time, another, hard body nestled right against Erza's backside, soft hands tracing meaningless figures on her thighs.

"We should definitely do this again," Mystogan rumbled in her ear. Erza smiled.

"Might as well keep the Anima closed for a while," she suggested before she dozed off but the last thing she heard before she passed out for good was twin snickers and Jellal muttering something that sounded like...

"Fuckin' A."

**XXXX**

**Phew. I'd appreciate it if you left a review ^_^**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen.**


End file.
